


This isn't easy

by Hotgitay



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Danny and Karl confront their feelings





	This isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panthershabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/gifts).



> Inspired after I read an amazing fic between these two I ship them so hard now

”What you said in the game is it true?”Danny asked his friend

”Yes it is”Karl says looking down at the ground unable to meet his friend's eyes 

”What the fuck are we doing?”Danny asked him he entertained the thought of them being together of course but he knew it could never happen 

”Man if you're gonna lecture me I don't wanna hear it” Karl tells his friend he basically just admitted to him that he had feelings for him 

Karl knew the risk he was taking it could ruin their friendship but he had to risk it he was always the happiest whenever he was with Danny in the game 

There were many occasions they did more than just make out with each other and fuck around all over the place they would have incredibly deep conversations with one another 

Danny would flirt with him and he would flirt back they never discussed what they were to each other they went on virtual dates 

Danny was very smooth he had some serious game when the affair started if you could even call it an affair 

When it all started it was their little secret but it had become much more the more they became attached to one another 

”This isn't easy for me”Danny says reaching for his friends hand to his surprise Karls hand melded into his 

The two stood there staring at each other still feeling the rush from their kiss they had shared their first real kiss nothing like any of the kisses they've shared virtually

”It ain't easy for me either”Karl squeezed his friends hand


End file.
